Kagome and Time: The Final Adventure
by White Fairy Writer
Summary: Conclusion to the Kagome and Time series. The Soul Dancers must reek their havoc, and havoc they shall have!
1. Chapter 1

These are the lost episodes of Kagome's adventures. No one knows because Time doesn't want them to know. For the first time you are allowed to hear the tales.

It had been a few months since Kagome had seen Time, and eventually she forgot Time's warning about the Soul Dancers trade for chaos. Kagome stepped out of the well and looked at its base. A small red box sat at the bottom, waiting to be opened. For the past few weeks someone had been leaving her presents, and fragments of a note. The first had been a simple blue necklace. Kagome pulled out the pieces that she had of her letter:

Dear Kagome,

Your love is received by all who meet you.

Like the winter needs spring,

the lakes who need water,

I need you.

Please accept my gifts for you,

but their beauty pales in comparison to you.

Take my newest gift for you, a silver bell necklace,

and your admirer's name will be revealed to you.

Kagome opened the box quickly and looked at the beautiful silver bell necklace. It's metal glowed softly on a spring green ribbon. Gleefully she slipped the necklace over her head and the last part of the letter materialized:

From,

Naraku

"What?" Kagome exclaimed as a black fog enveloped her. She felt her aura begin to darken with dark energy, the only part unaffected by the dark energy was above her head where she felt some force push her into the back of her head. She tried to fight back, but couldn't move her arms or legs. She couldn't even feel her body! She felt her clothes change. Instead of her usual school uniform, the green skirt and white shirt, she was wearing black leather pants with black heels, a short black tank top that showed her flat stomach and parts of her breasts, her eyes turned demon red, her black hair grew longer and was bound and braided tightly going down her back along her backbone, the green bell graced her neck, but underneath that sat her jewel shards.

"Take your swords name and reawaken demoness." Naraku hissed.

"Kali Bell." She whispered. She couldn't even control her voice! Suddenly She was holding her sword, Kali, and was standing up, Naraku beside her. A new presence choked her and another person was in her head. The demon was blacker than black and seethed inside the human body. "A mortal!" She, well not her but Kali using her voice, shrieked. "You dare give me a mortal's body to inhabit! I am Kali Bell, the greatest Demon Princess who ever lived!" Kali seethed. Suddenly Kanna and Kagura appeared.

"You will die today Naraku." Kanna whispered.

"What? But she is not a normal-" Naraku began, but growing sharp nails Kali/Kagome slashed at Naraku, killing him instantly.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, watching Naraku die shocked that it was gentle Kagome who killed him. And her clothes had changed too. Something had to have happened. Kagome was not Kagome. When had Inuyasha appeared? Kagome thought.

"I'm not your friend." Kali, using her voice, hissed. (If I say Kali it means Kali is using her voice or Kagome's body.) "Your friend, the weak Kagome," Kali sneered. "Is dead." Kali finished as the rest of the gang ran up battle ready. Inuyasha looked at her sadly before rushing at his long time friend claws swiping. "You think you can defeat me?" Kali laughed.

"No." He grunted and tugged the jewels shard off. "Run!" He shouted as the gang ran away, Shippo looking back longingly before Kilara picked him up and carried him away. "Meet me at Naraku's old castle." Kali hissed at the reincarnations before jumping up into into the sky and flying toward the castle. "You are not completely gone, are you?" Kali muttered, seemingly to nothing but was directing the comment to Kagome who was locked in her own head. **Of course Kali. Get out of my body!** Kagome thought at her, which was really all she could do. "You are a challenge. I'll keep you around for a bit longer than." Kali mused and flew on in silence. Kali arrived at the castle in record time. **Get out of my body Kali! **Kagome silently screamed. **Shut** **up**. Kali silently hissed back. At the gates to the castle stood a quiet girl in a white dress, eyes white and blank, and in her pale hands held a simple circular mirror. **Kanna?** Kagome thought. **Of** **course.** Kali thought replied in that smug way of hers. **I defeated** **Naraku, I get all that was his**.

"My lady." The albino child whispered. "Congratulations on your victory over Naraku. How may I serve you?"

"Get out of my way." Kali snapped, pushing the girl aside as she walked up the stairs and flung the doors open quickly. Dead bodies littered the hallways and Kagome cringed as much as she could in her own head. Kali laughed evilly at the destruction that littered the hallways. Kali walked down the long hallway, automatically knowing where she was going. Kali slammed open a door and walked in, dropping herself unceremoniously on a futon. "Now, what do we do with with you mortal?" Kali asked.

**Get out of my body and go away? **Kagome thought back hopefully, knowing her answer wouldn't even be considered. "No, we'll start with something simple, like getting you out of my head." The demoness decided. "Outta moi headota." Kali whispered and pointed to a small glass jar that sat on a small table. Suddenly a forceful wind seemed to blow at Kagome and she was swept up and dropped in the jar Kali had pointed at.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" Kagome screamed, though it sounded like a whisper to the demoness. Suddenly, Kagome realized something, she was in the jar.

She had shrunk!

"Get me back to normal!" She shrieked at the woman in front of her, slightly blurry from the glass.

"Now, since I don't have to hear you yapping in my head anymore I will tell you my plan."

"Why would you tell me?" The shrunken girl asked suspiciously.

"Because you have such a strong power!" Kali replied, as if it was obvious. "Most times I inhabit a human's body, they are destroyed the moment my presence is in their bodies. Those with great Miko or spiritual powers, like you, are able to resist and get locked in their own heads and watched horrified as I do all sorts of horrible things in their bodies." Kali laughed evilly at yucky memories probably. "Now, as I am sadly in a mortal's body, again, I plan to use you both your body and you yourself for my plans. I am Kali Bell, as you already know, I was born thousands and thousands of years ago. I was one of the greatest demons alive, the only heir to the throne. I had killed my weak baby siblings early on. After I had practically destroyed every other nation of demons, my mother told me that I was just to evil for my own good. Me. A demon. To evil. That was not even possible. So, I killed her. Then my Father just had to lock me in that sword. I mean really, the fire roads are more painful than being locked in that sword. It was so boring!

"Anyway, I'm out of that thing. Finally. I'm going to take over the world, again. Would you like to be my partner? I haven't felt such a powerful aura since that lord of the western lands, Inu- something-or- rather."

"Inu Taisho?" Kagome asked, thinking of Inuyasha's father.

"No. Who? Don't interrupt. His name was InuRaku, I think. It's been awhile. Anyway, will you join me in my world conquest? I'll need a better body than a mortal's anyway. I wonder if my body is still in Mount D... My body was kept as a reminder of dark times, while my spirit was locked in that sword. Will you join me?" Kali asked again.

"No." Kagome replied stubbornly.

"Tsk. Tsk. You could have had so much power if you had joined me, but oh well. I want the pleasure of hearing you scream as you die, so I will drop you from the sky." Kali snapped her fingers and the two girls were hovering in the sky. "Goodbye foolish mortal." Kali said, and dropped Kagome from the sky.

"Ah." Kagome screamed as she fell from the sky. _I'm going to die! I'm going to die! _Kagome thought, frightened out of her wits. Suddenly Kagome landed on something feathery and black that was flying quickly from the demon girl.

"I must get to Master Inuyasha." A small voice murmured. Kagome looked up from her spot on the bird to see a huge version of Myoga at the bird's head.

"Myoga?" She called up to him, but he didn't seem to notice the small girl hitch hiking along with him. _Well, at least I can get back to Inuyasha._ She thought happily.

3

The mortal was not dead.

Somehow that girl, Kagome, had survived. Kali would kill her.

She had to.

3

Kagome held on tightly to the bird's feathers as it dived down, but she slipped and fell. _please don't let me die God! _Kagome thought and fell on someone's hair. Red hair. S_hippo! _she thought.

"Inuyasha, what are we going to do about Kagome? She isn't herself." Kagome heard Miroku ask. She pulled herself into a standing position and looked out to see ginormous people standing around Shippo. Miroku, Inuyasha, Kilala, and Sango. She counted heads and breathed a sigh of relief to know all her friends were safe.

"I'm not sure." Inuyasha murmured, unsure.

"How can you not know what to do? You're you for crying out loud!" Sango cried.

"Down here!" Kagome cried, wanting to be heard. Her deal with the soul dancers came back full force, and she groaned. When the S. D's wanted chaos, they got it. Kagome groaned. Shippo's ears twitched, and she hoped she could be heard. "Shippo! It's me! Hello?" She yelled.

"Can I hold the shards? It reminds me of Kagome." Shippo sniffed.

"Here." Inuyasha allowed handing the jar to him. The jar had holes in the top, and when Shippo tilted his head down, Kagome fell in.


	2. The Crystal City

"Ah!" She screamed as she hit the bottom and dinged as a sharp sound echoed from her fall against the side. "Ow..." she rubbed her head tiredly and sat up. She was sitting in the middle of the jar, and looking up showed all the shards looming up. "Wow." She breathed. The shards had a beautiful glow coming off them, and Kagome stood up entranced. The shards seemed to glow of their own accord, something she'd never seen from when she had been big.

"Who is she?" A gentle voice murmured.

"Can't you tell from the aura?" Another voice murmured.

"A great priestess." A different voice whispered.

"Our priestess?" A different voice murmured back.

"Yes, ours." The second voice whispered.

"Hello?" Kagome called. "Who's there?"

"Shh, she heard us!" One of the voices murmured frantically.

"It's OK, I'm not going to hurt you." Kagome called quickly. "Who is it? Can someone come out?" Slowly, being emerged from behind the shards, one from each. A purple glow emerged from each, and each was differently colored and raced. Kagome could see some demons and some humans, each one taking slow hesitant steps toward her.

"I am Tuseeah, leader of the Shard creatures." A human shard creature spoke. "This is Battalah, Tumorrow, Sid, Greelee, Smorko, and that is Jefino." Tuseeah said introducing his people.

"Hey, I'm Kagome." I smiled.

"Kagome, the Knower of Shards." Smorko murmured.

"Protector of the Shikon Jewel." Greelee smirked.

"Hey! I didn't know my arrow would shatter it, I just thought it would bring that bird down!" I snapped.

"Well excuse me, I must have gotten the facts wrong. Hey wait- I am the jewel shard! I know all your thoughts, you knew this was a possibility." Greelee replied.

"Gree!" Jefino hissed.

"You are not the only Shard inhabitant. We are here as well, our brothers and sisters lay within a demon's hand! We know not of how bad they have been corrupted." Tumorrow said solemnly.

"Hey, not like this hasn't been fun, but how do I get out of here and get back to my own size? And my body! What happened? And how did Kali?" Kagome said in a rush.

"She must know." Battalah murmured slowly.

"Know what?" I demanded. The shard creatures sighed, and then Tuseeah spoke.

"The battle with Kali has lasted long, she and you and your former reincarnations have fought long and hard. She is your true adversary and nemesis. The tales are in the record hall, please follow me." The creatures started moving toward a shard and the second they touched it they began evaporating. I slowed down nervously, but Greelee pushed me forward. I shut my eyes as I evaporated, but opened them to a huge library. A large hall filled with books, and then floor upon floor of books. "Welcome to Research. This is where every book or piece of paperial knowledge has been stored. Luckily, your search allowed us to keep the library in our possession, and not fall into Naraku's clutches. May the skies help us if he learns all that we know. Jefino, get the book of Kali." Tuseeah said. The shard creature scuttled off and returned with a book more than half his size. "This is the book of Kali, it contains the history of Kali, the history of Kali and her adversary, and her adversary's history. As you see it is a big book." Jefino dropped the book onto a table where it fell with a loud bang, sending dust flying everywhere. I coughed covering my nose as Battalah opened the book.

"Covering Kali is simple. She is the only demon princess, ever. Her parents are still reigning as royalty, though age does not dull their rage or fighting ability. Kali is the only princess because she was the only fully vicious child of her parents. In the beginning, Sin and Chaos, her parents, had 3 thousand children. Only two are left, and that has nothing to do with age. Kali killed almost everyone one of them. She and her brother Des are left, and that is because they were the strongest and evenly matched in combat skills, otherwise, I am quite sure only Kali would be left in the end. Anyway, the princess had a blood lust larger than Japan itself, and the only choice for Japan's survival, both human and demon alike, was to seal Kali away. No parent wants to end their children, so Chaos decided to simply seal his daughter away. She was encased spell bound in a tomb, her brother's sword June keeping the seal in place. Her sword was said to be lost in a heated battle, but history is so easily covered up. Her sword, originally called Bloodlust, was hidden away under the demon palace. To continue protecting the sword, the prince, and the king and queen, Sin decided they must have Taiyokai to serve as extra protection. South, North, East, and West. Each region was given an overseer and the greatest offspring was sent to the palace as guardians of Bloodlust. History becomes a little uncertain here, somehow Kali was freed. In a violent rage, Kali stormed her previous home and reclaimed her sword, slaughtering the sword's guardians in the process. History certains itself here. Your earlier reincarnation, a woman name Saroyo, would not allow some demon to take her home, so she took the demon to battle. To the surprise of everyone, Saroyo won. But she could not kill her, she could only seal the demon away into her sword. Bloodlust was renamed Kali, the sword was returned to her parents for safekeeping, and her parents in turn, fearing their daughter's reawakening, handed the sword over to a time traveler. Sin and Chaos knew that if Kali was in a single time to long reawakening would happen, so a family of travelers dedicated their lives to protecting the sword. The latest passed the sword on to a fellow traveler, and the decedent of Saroyo. The traveler, not realizing the full damage of the sword in one time to long, tried to reconcile the action, and went back to find the sword June. Only June can beat Kali, and only Des can wield June. No one knows where Des is, so the problem lies in your hand. Only Saroyo's decendents can beat Kali, but to beat Kali you must find the demon prince and turn him in your favor. You must also return to normal size." Throughout the whole thing Battalah hadn't taken a single breath, it was probably the whole demon thing, and in taking a gulp she turned her gaze on me.

"Wait, Battalah, the sword Time gave me, wasn't that Kali?" I broke in uneasily.

"Yes."

"But then, the demon Kali couldn't have been in the blade."

"On what evidence?" Battalah asked sighing.

"Rondorin made Kali for me, he made the blade." I argued.

"Rondorin was charged the sword's protection. He saw your power, he knew you could protect the blade. His trust was unfounded. As I was saying, your size will righten, then you must find the demon prince. Can you fulfil this quest to save the times?" Battalah's steady gaze bore into mine, and I nodded. "Good." She smiled. "Smorko, find our champion a size righter!" The shard creature hurried off, returning a minute later with a yucky green looking liquid.

"This is the size righter, with it you will return to normal size, and there is no turning back, do you understand?" Sid said gravely. I nodded again.

"You really can't size right in here, we'll take you to the top off this jar before rightening you." Tumorrow said, leading everyone out of Research. Smorko smiled and handed me the bottle and suddenly I was floating to the top of the bottle.

"Bye!" Everyone yelled waving. At the jar lid I pulled myself through a hole and I sat on the lid, staring at five very glum looking friends.

"Here we go." I breathed. "Please don't freak out." I whispered, wondering how I would be received just popping up out of nowhere. I squeezed my eyes tight and opened the lid, drinking the gunk in a quick gulp. I started tingling and felt a buzzing in my body, and then with a sudden pop! I was sitting on the grass looking at five now very shocked people. "Hey, so how's it going?" I asked lightly.

"Kagome!" They screamed and hugged me hard.

"Ok! Ok!" I laughed pushing them off.

"We thought you had joined the dark side!" Sango laughed.

"I didn't, but a demon princess did." I said ruefully.

"Demon princess?" Miroku asked confused.

"Yeah a demon princess. Oh shoot! Why didn't I ask Tuseeah where the demon castle is?" I groaned. Shippo paled and shrank away from me.

"Why would you want to go there?" He whispered, eyes wide and voice low.

"You know where it is?" I asked eagerly.

"All demons know. None want to go there." He whispered.

"I need you to take me there." I told him quickly.

"What about the demon princess?" Sango asked carefully.

"Kali? Well I kind of need a demon prince and his sword to do that." I sighed.

"You know of Des?" Shippo whispered.

"Sadly." I rolled my eyes.

"Kagome, I know you just got back and all, but could ya just tell us what's going on?" Inuyasha demanded. I sighed, and began with Naraku's tricks and then got to Kali and then to the shard creatures. I looked down at the jar in Shippo's hands with a smile.

"So, how do you get to the demon castle?" I asked again.

"You don't want to go there." Inuyasha muttered.

"Why not?" I demanded. My body had been taken over by a whack job, I had been kicked out of my body, and they were not going to help me get MY BODY BACK? What was wrong with them?

"The castle is home to the most evilest demons to ever walk on the earth. They can kill you just by looking at you. And besides, no one knows if Des is even still alive." Inuyasha said with a sigh.

"Inuyasha, have you ever been to the Demon Castle?" I asked slowly. Battalah's story whispered in my head. The four taiyokai's had protected Kali, Inuyasha's dad must have been a protector at some point. "You've been to the castle!" I accused. Inuyasha looked down timidly. "I need to get there, either you help me or- or- or- I don't know, i'll just do something!" I exploded.

"Calm down Kagome, you need not do anything rash." Miroku said calmly.

"I NEED to do something rash, that witch has my BODY!" I yelled.

"Calm down Kagome." Sango agreed.

"Caml down?" I screamed. "I want my body back for crying out loud!"

"Aren't you already in your body?" Shippo asked in a small voice.

"Well, technically, no I mean, wait a second." Kagome said in a jumble. She looked at herself carefully. She was in her own body? No, not really. She realized startled, her foot was submerged in the ground. She picked it up, and it was dirtless. Kagome drew in a sharp breath. She reached out to touch Shippo, and her hand went straight through him. "No, Shippo, I'm part ghost." Kagome sighed bitterly.


	3. To the Castle!

They had set off after the castle soon after Kagome's revelation. Shippo swore vehemently he would not enter the castle, and Miroku decided to stay out too. Inuyasha agreed to go in if he was allowed to have tetsuiga in his hands at all times and his sword in battle mode, and Sango agreed as long as she had her hiricoats at the ready. So the trio advanced upon the demon castle warily and with suspicious ideas of how bad this would go. The castle loomed up long before we ever reached it. Pure black walls rose more than 50 feet up, shadowy towers graced each corner, and a sense of dread hung about the castle as easily if Naraku's miasma had been there.

"Do we really have to go in?" Sango asked, her voice laced with dread.

"Do you want me to be a half ghost the rest of my life? With a MANIAC in control of my real body?" I demanded, looking her straight in the eyes. Sango lowered her eyes miserably.

"This castle is the reason many demon slayers fell throughout all history. If I go in, and they find I'm a slayer, I know they will destroy me." Sango murmured.

"That won't happen." I said assuredly.

"Easy for you to say." Inuyasha muttered.

"Look, I'm going in with or without you, is that understood?" I told them firmly. My friends simply nodded. This was the first time in a really long time I'd seen either of my friends scared out of their minds, and it wasn't giving me any warm feeling about heading into the demons lair. So after some persuading we reached the gate in record time. A guard stood tall, armor on perfectly, eyes narrowed in disdain because of mortality and humanity.

"What are you looking at?" I barked. The guard's eyes narrowed even more, and he raised his sword to strike. "I need to see Queen Sin and King Chaos immediately. It has to do with Kali, she's been resurrected out of the blade." I told him bluntly. He gasped in shock and we were quickly ushered in. The castle was as decorated as any demon castle would be: Black floors, Black walls, Black drapes, Black windows. Geez, did these people ever lighten up? I mean really, who in their right minds could live in this blackness of a dump? The throne room was just the same, except the two thrones were luckily gold. These people thankfully knew more then black apparently. Gold diffidently livened up the room. Not! No way, absolutely no way. I really need to take these people shopping. On the thrones was a man and a woman, dressed in, take a guess, black. They rose up and looked at us coolly.

"Look dear, a half demon. And a human. And another human. Why are these insects in the same room as me?" The Queen demanded.

"Calm my dear. They bring us news of our daughter." The King replied, patting his wife's hand.

"Kali? Isn't she stuck in that sword?" Queen Sin sighed.

"Well, you see dear, she, um, that is our daughter, she uh-uh-uh, well you see she kinda well, how do I say this? Our dear daughter Kali, she is, well-"

"Spit it out!" Queen Sin roared, making the King grovel in his boats.

"Kali is um, she is, she got out." King Chaos murmured quietly.

"She is WHAT?" Queen Sin screamed, and the King ran to hide behind a chair. The queen seethed angrily and black and red started to swirl around the Queen. The queen's black hair shot up as she screamed in rage, her once blue eyes turning a deadly red. Her perfectly manicured hand turned into raged claws and with a jerk she shot upward. The Queen quickly became a horrible monster with large sharp teeth, the meanest darkest red eyes on the planet, and dark blue and black fur covered her body. The Monster Queen roared again, and this time bright blue fire poured out disintegrating almost a whole wall.

"My Queen, please be reasonable!" The King begged. The Queen simply shot fire in reply.

"Hit the deck!" Sango yelled as the Queen's rage found the two lowly humans and the pathetic half demon. Sango and Inuyasha ran for cover. "Kagome!" Sango yelled over the fire's blaze. "Hide, take cover!" I looked up at the Queen with a yawn.

"Yo, Your Highness. Is this supposed to scare me? Now my friend Anzu taking me shopping, that's scary. The girl has got absolutely no fashion sense what-so-ever. I get that your mad, but can you please just shut it and come down here?" I called up calmly. The Queen's red eyes looked at me surprised, then calmed to a blue and the Queen shrunk back to normal.

"You, a mortal, dare to disregard my power?" The Queen demanded, advancing upon me menacingly.

"Not disregard, never disregard! I'm just not afraid of you. I've been up against an evil army, have fought off Fighter Demons, have lost and had to regain my memories, and I had to have my mind taken over by your stupid daughter who took over my BODY! So, no, I'm not afraid of you. I'm just mad at you!" The Queen took a step back, and her husband quickly went to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "So, if you could just point me in the direction of your son Des I would really appreciate it." I said smiling.

"My, my. A mortal, a silly little mortal, besting my dear wife. Bravo, my child, Bravo!" King Chaos laughed.

"Dear, this is a serious matter." The Queen sighed.

"Of course, i'm just congratulating the child. Not many stand up to you like that. You must give her points." the Queen sighed but nodded.

"Nice round I admit."

"Look, not that I really want to leave, but were is your son?" I broke in.

"Oh yeah, him." The King sighed.

"What?" I demanded.

"You see, our darling son Des, he is not with us at the moment." Queen Sin said sadly.

"What do you mean 'not with us at the moment'?" Sango asked hesitantly coming to stand beside me. Inuyasha came up slowly sword drawn.

"Oh, put that toothpick down." The Queen snapped.

"Toothpick?" Inuyasha growled.

"Sin, can't you smell the sword? Who gave a tooth for that sword there?" The King gasped. The Queen took a deep breath and her eyes widened in excitement.

"InuTaisho." She laughed. "We thought he only had only one son, Sesshomaru. But I guess we were wrong. A second son, if we had known about you we would have been inviting you summer after summer! Jasper, get the son of InuTaisho something to eat and drink. And a chair! He must sit."

"I'm good." Inuyasha muttered.

"Oh nonsense!" The Queen laughed.

"Yo, Your Highnesses, can we get back to Des?" I sighed. The Queen simply smiled, and after taking Inuyasha by the arm proceeded out of the room. "Your Highness!" I called. No answer, great.

"Don't mind her, InuTaisho was Sin's bestest friend. She adored him, I almost felt threatened if it weren't for the Lady of the West, although they weren't really happy. That I remember. Anyway, please take a seat." The King explained. Two servants rushed in to place chairs in front of the thrones. Sango and I quickly took a seat. "Now, let me explain about Des. After Kali was sealed up into her sword, Des was a little different. And after about 600 years he just disappeared. My poor boy, I miss him so." The King sighed sadly. "We've tried to find him, but he is to tricky, he evades detection so easily."

"Your 'poor boy' is hiding out in an underwater cave off the east coast. He's living like a hermit, you should really go pick him up." Time's voice came in. The blond was floating down from a portal in the roof. "Oh Kagome, it's nice to see you out of your body. That Kali, she would have killed you if you had been there a moment longer. She still wants to kill you, though."

"Time!" I explained surprised.

"The Time?" Sango asked unsure. I had explained everything, but some things were a little hard to except.

"The one and only. Chaos, how good to see you." Time smiled taking the King's hand. The King quickly sank into a bow. So Time really was powerful. I thought surprised. A demon King bowing to the time traveler, wow. Time really was powerful.

"My Lady, it is great to see you again." The King smiled standing up.

"As usual." Time replied lightly. "I'm here on business. I need Des and I need that sword June. And I want them both _now._"

"My Lady, Des- he has not been seen in-"

"Did I ask the length of your separation? I want your son and his sword, and I want them now."

"My Lady." The King gasped.

"Hm, you are less then you were. You used to be my go to in situations such as these, but I find you useless now. Kagome, you will retrieve Des." Time said, her voice firm and with an air of a Duchess. Or at least someone who always got what they wanted.

"My Lady, she is but a human." King Chaos argued.

"A human who has already proved her worth to me. She is also a traveler like me. That, you never were."

"My Lady." The King tried again.

"Her age is considerably less than mine, as is her power, but that is simply due to mortality. I was once like her, but I am myself now. If you will return the Western Prince, we will take our leave." Time said coolly.

"Of course My Lady." King Chaos said simply, his head hanging low. He snapped his fingers and a servant rushed out of the room to return a minute later with Inuyasha and Queen Sin.

"Does he really have to leave? We were having a wonderful conversation." Queen Sin pouted.

"She wouldn't shut up about the drapes." Inuyasha muttered to us. The Queen just smiled.

"I heard that dear!" She called sweetly. "And Lady Time, how wonderful to see you again."

"Get some blue curtains." Time ordered and snapped her fingers. We were suddenly finding ourselves back outside the castle with Miroku and Shippo. Time had some good teleporting powers. I allowed grudingly. Why couldn't I do any of that? I was a time traveler too!

"Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed, then jumped up to give me a hug.

"Welcome back Kagome. Inuyasha, Sango how was the trip?" Miroku smiled, standing up.

"She wouldn't shut up about the drapes!" Inuyasha growled.

"Well, i'm sure it was a lovely conversation. Kagome, is this Time?" Miroku continued.

"Ah, the monk. How are you Miroku?" Time asked calmly.

"Perfect now that my Sango's back." Sango simply rolled her eyes and bashed his head with her really big weapon. A nice thud echoed around us. "Ow!"

"I am not 'your' anything. I never was!" Sango told him angrily.

"Well, it's nice to see you lovebirds getting along. Now Kagome, we really must get going. Des won't unhermitize himself without some pushing." Time broke in.

"Oh no, you're not taking Kagome. She's told us everything and you are so not taking her." Sango exclaimed.

"My dear, your friend is old enough to make her on decisions. Now Kagome, are you coming with me to get your body back? Or are you going to be half in the ground for the rest of your life?" I looked down quickly to find I was knee deep in the ground, just floating there. Time snapped her fingers and I was out of the ground. "Well?" She prompted. I looked at my friends, then back at Time.

"I'll go if my friends go." I compromised. The time traveler sighed.

"Wonderful." She pulled out a dragon necklace and passed it to me. "You know the words, remember, Des is hiding in an underwater cave off the eastern shore. Get him and his sword and we'll go kill Kali." The girl smiled sweetly, then suddenly disappeared. "You'll be fine. Besides, I have some things to take care of. See you soon." Time's voice whispered in the silence and then she was completely gone.

"Is she always like that?" Inuyasha groaned.

"Yeah, mostly." I laughed. I held out the necklace, and dredged up the magic word. "Arise." She murmured. A huge wind whipped up around them, and then Dante stood before them. He held his head high and smoke curled out of his mouth, giving him the monster dragon appearance. "Dante!" I exclaimed happily.

"Mistress Kagome!" The dragon exclaimed laughing. "How good to see you. I thought Lady Time had wiped your memory."

"No, she just sent me back to the beginning. How do you remember me though? Time sent me back to before we met."

"Dragons are different. Our minds can never be wiped or erased, and we certainly can't be forced new ones. I remember everything. The DX Mountains, Bonzi, and if I remember correctly you love to fly."

"You never miss a beat." I laughed. "Hey, Dante, I need you to fly me and my friends someplace."

"Of course Mistress, name your location."

"Well, it's kinda vague, but I need to reach the eastern shore. There's an underwater cave where a demon prince went to be a hermit, and now we kinda need that hermit. So can you take me?" I ventured hesitantly.

"I've been given vaguer places before, climb aboard." I sighed in relief and climbed up.

"I'd rather ride Kilara." Sango hedged.

"I'm coming!" Shippo declared and climbed on up.

"Might as well." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Oh lighten up Inuyasha." I laughed, anticipating the flight ahead.

"I will ride with Sango." Miroku decided.

"In your dreams." Sango scoffed. "And even then only if you're too injured to walk or have been poisoned."

"Ah, young love." Dante sighed in content. Silently Miroku Climbed aboard and then like a rocket Dante took off. I screamed in delight while everyone else screamed in terror. Really, they had to lighten up!

"Here we go!" I laughed. One demon prince coming up.


	4. Quick Disclaimer

I do not own any Inuyasha. I am writing this once and I mean it. I own nothing.


	5. Where oh Where has the Demon Prince gone

Dante landed on a sandy beach with a light thud. The gang looked around expectantly, but the only thing to meet them was the water.

"Well, we knew it wouldn't be that easy." Miroku said simply, sliding off the dragon's back.

"What would you like me to do, Mistress?" Dante asked after everybody slid off.

"Well, we're going in the water, so could you go to the depths and look for an underwater cave?" I asked after thinking everything through.

"Kagome, it's winter! The water will be freezing!" Sango said shocked.

"Maybe to you, but I'm half demon, and Shippo's full demon." Inuyasha said.

"You'd go into freezing cold water for me? Aw, thanks Inuyasha." I smiled wanting to hug him.

"So you three stay up here. Shippo, your pet and I will get in." Inuyasha decided.

"Dante isn't my pet! He's his own dragon." I declared.

"Whatever, anyway we're going in." Kagome took a seat in the soft sand as her friends hit the water. _How long can a demon hold their breath anyway_? I thought thoughtfully. _Oh well._ The sun stayed high in the sky, the sky was a pure blue, and if it wasn't for it being winter I so totally would have gone in.

"What are we supposed to do until they come back?" Sango wondered aloud.

"We can speak, or sleep. The sand is so warm, weird considering it's winter and all." Miroku spoke.

"I call the second one. Inuyasha keeps us looking for those shards all the time, I barely have enough energy to stand sometimes."

"Go for it, I'll keep watch." I smiled, looking from my friends back to the water. I watched Dante pop up and fly out for a minute before streamlining back in. Shippo's head popped up, and then he disappeared. I stood up. I couldn't stand still, I needed to start looking. I started walking down the beach, turning to look back every few minutes to check on my sleeping friends. A small water circle was in my path so I crouched down to look in. My teachers always said to look at nature, it made you smarter somehow, so for once in my life I decided to take their advice. I looked in at the creatures that had been left from high tide. Fish and starfish mostly, and farther down something orange, something fireish. I looked in deeper confused. It was some sort of fire creature, a fire demon? It slowly swam closer to me, and it was something made from fire. "What the?" I breathed. I leaned closer, my face almost touching the water. With a start, the fiery thing dove down deep and disappeared. How was fire surviving in water? Was there an air space under the sand? Or maybe a- maybe an _underwater cave._ I stood up quickly. If there was an underwater cave, then it was around here somewhere. I walked further along the beach, taking my steps slowly, looking for anything that could be used as a passageway under the sand. A trapdoor, or just a sign pointing toward the door. A hint, anything! I stomped my foot angrily. How was I supposed to get my body back if the dude who could help me refused to be found. I sighed getting anger. Not only was I so close to finding this guy, but I was starting to slip under the sand. _Just great._ I groaned. How does a ghost get out of the sand? I mean really. I started slipping farther under and just before my head sunk under I let out a frustrated scream. This was the worst day **ever.** I slipped through the sand til I ran into the water and with a roll of the eyes I started swimming. I really hoped being a ghost would help with the fact that I wasn't able to breath underwater. Do ghosts even really need to breath? I opened my mouth then quickly shut it. Yes, yes they did. Or at least partial ghosts did. I saw a faint light up ahead and started swimming for all I was worth. My body began to scream in protest and my lungs felt they would burst. I started losing consciousness as my mouth opened and what was left of my oxygen supply turned into bubbles and slipped out of my mouth. My eyes dimmed and I felt myself falling, the waves pushing me down. I struggled to keep swimming, but instead I saw someone swimming quickly toward me. _Inuyasha?_ I thought dimmly, but then my vision faded to black and the ocean quickly pushed me farther down.


	6. So, we ready to go?

Pain bombarded me. That was the first thing I felt.

Pure, awful _pain_.

"You are awake." A quiet voice rumbled. I turned my head to see a man walking toward me slowly, keeping his steps in check, afraid to startle me.

"Who- who are you?" I murmured, wincing as my head thudded with pain. "Where- where am I?" I looked around confused, I saw gray cave walls covered with pictures and painting, tapestries and words. The stone floor was covered in thick carpets and furniture was strewn everywhere. A little make shift kitchen was tucked neatly in a corner. I turned my attention back to my rescuer. First thing I noticed was he wasn't Inuyasha. He stood over 6 feet tall with messy black hair and disconcerting black eyes. He wore a loose kimono-ish thing and his hands were curled into fists to hide long sharp claws.

"Shush, you need to sleep. You blacked out under the water, the fact you stayed under that deep surprised me. Quiet, sleep now little one." He said softly, keeping his voice low not to wake me up any more than I was already. His voice was rough, like it wasn't used often.

"Where am I?" I murmured again, wanting to fall back asleep.

"Safe, sleep little one." He told me again, and walked off the the kitchen.

"But, my friends-" I got out before I drifted off again.

-Later-

"Wake up, little one." Someone was calling. I shut my eyes tighter and curled up in a ball. "Little One." The voice called again. A clawed hand shook me lightly and I rolled over to stare blearily into someone's face. _My_ _rescuer._ I realized belatedly.

"Do I gotta?" I sighed.

"Yes, Little One." He chuckled. "You must eat." He told me and helped me sit up. He wrapped a blanket carefully around me and handed me a bowl of soup. The smell intoxicated me and I started eating immediately. "Slow down, there is more." He laughed.

"What is this? It's delicious!" I said happily, taking a big spoonful.

"An old family recipe." He smiled.

"Can I have the recipe?" I asked excitedly.

"It's an old family recipe." He repeated smiling.

"Oh." I sighed.

"What is your name Little One? I doubt it's Little One." He asked me taking the bowl to refill it.

"I'm Kagome. Thank you so much for saving me. How long have I been here?" I asked taking the bowl back to continue sipping gratefully.

"A few days." He said thoughtfully.

"A few days?" I exclaimed, spitting out the soup. "I have to get going, my friends will be so worried! Oh my gosh, a few days? Why didn't you wake me?" I wailed.

"I tried, but my hand kept going straight through you." The man chuckled.

"This is not funny!" I said stubbornly.

"Kagome." The man said once, and I knew enough to shut up. "We will return to the surface when you are better, you are still weak."

"No I'm not." I muttered and pushed the blanket and soup aside to stand up. I immediately started wobbling and started to fall. My rescuer quickly grabbed me and helped me back onto the bed.

"You need to regain your strength, Kagome. Was the great city of Rome built in a day? Take your time, Little One."

"Maybe you're right." I conceded with a sigh. "You know my name, what's yours?"

"I am Des." He smiled. I stared at him shocked.

"You're DES?" I screamed excitedly.

"Yes." He replied looking at me like I was slightly unstable. "Why?"

"I've been looking for you!" I exclaimed. "You don't know how much trouble I've gone through because of you!"

"I am sorry?" He asked confused.

"You should be! I could have had my body back right about now if you had been at the castle! Oh and your parents miss you too."

"You have been to my home?" Des asked surprised.

"And I've matched wits with your mother."

"Hm, she must be losing her touch." Des mused. "Why did you enter a demon castle, Little One? Is it not dangerous for your kind anymore?"

"Oh, your mother scared the heck out of my friends." I laughed rolling my eyes.

"All is well and good then." Des smiled. "And you entered my Mother's lair because?" He prompted.

"Oh yeah, Kali got out."

"WHAT!" Des screamed. This was the first time I'd seen my rescuer raise his voice or lose his cool. It was slightly unnerving. "Nowhere in the land is safe! This is a disaster!" The demon prince began to cry. I sighed and clenched my teeth. Everyone was falling to pieces over this, and yet no one was helping me rectify the problem.

"Des." I began, but his wailing covered my voice. "DES!" I screamed.

"What?" He demanded, his eyes tinting toward red. "My sister-my _sister-_ is out. She will destroy everything! She will sweep across the land and end everything. All life _everywhere._ No more plants, animals, not to mention humans and yokai. This is horrible!"

"Des, where is June?" I asked calmly.

"My sword? Who cares about that hunk of metal at a time like this?" He cried dismissively.

"June is able to beat Kali, remember?" I told him rolling my eyes. Did every royal demon react like this? I really hoped not.

"By Gordan's beard you're right!" Des exclaimed jumping up and heading toward the kitchen.

"Gordan?" I whispered exasperated.

"I hid June so long ago. To protect her of course, but also to forget what we had done. My sister, we truly were a pair. I miss her, if it weren't for her evil I never would have helped seal her." The demon prince sighed. "I looked her away down here, I never thought I'd need to use June again. Some things will never stay buried it seems." Loud bangs echoed from where ever Des was and after a huge crash Des returned holding a humble sword in its sheath. Like everything about the demon royals, the sheath was all black but a silver dragon twisting around the sheath made it different. A silent whoosh sounded as the demon prince unsheathed his sword. The sword blazed proudly in a shining silver, its handle black. The demon prince looked at it adoringly, and with a small smile sheathed his weapon. "June, aw I've missed you." The prince murmured grinning. "My sister is out correct?" Des asked seriously.

"Uh, duh." I replied rolling my eyes.

"I apologize for my behavior to your news, it was truly awful and I beg forgiveness."

"Of course." I said smiling a half smile.

"Thank you. I believe it is time June tasted my sister's blood again. We shall hit the surface, Little One. I have a mission to complete it seems." Des reached out his hand to me and with a smile I grabbed it. Des's head shot up and a blinding light surrounded us. "Take us to my sister!" Des's voice roared. I kept my eyes shut until the light disappeared and we ended up alone in a meadow. "Sister!" Des yelled. "Sister, my dear Kali, I command you into my presence. Kali!" Des roared menacingly. The prince let go off my hand and unsheathed his weapon as I watched Kali step out from behind a tree. She was still wearing my skin, but she had changed her clothes to a red kimono.

"Oh, brother! Long time no see." She smirked.

"Time I do not fully regret." Des retorted.

"So, you have a present for me? The little human? How did you know?" Kali laughed excitedly.

"Leave her be! We have some unfinished business, do we not?"

"Let's see, locking me up inside a sword for centuries? I guess we _do_ have business. Should we settle it?" Kali grinned evilly, flashing fangs dangerously.

"So be it." Des hissed.


	7. Chapter the Last

The two siblings flew at each other. Claws and swords swiped and thrusted, clashed and slashed, cutting into each other with deadly accuracy. Now I could really understand what Battalah had been saying about how the two were easily matched. Each time one appeared to have the upper hand, the other quickly one upped the other sibling.

"We should be expecting a blood bath." Time said calmly. I turned to see my unlikely friend standing and watching the attack as one would a play, not with much enthusiasm but slightly excited.

"What's the outcome, Time?" I asked her anxiously.

"At present, they will continue on like this forever. Weren't you listening to little Battalah? They are evenly matched. Only an outside force can tip the scale." Time replied smiling.

"Outside force?" Kagome repeated. The Time Traveler simply smiled. "Oh no, you don't mean it- I mean, you can't expect- how can _I _do anything? Those two are super powerful, and I'm not exactly the warrior type!"

"Who fought in the battle of Anti-Domination? Who prevailed against the Soul Dancers? Who forgot their warning? Who brought a demon prince out of hiding? Who is standing arguing with me when the Prince is fighting her battle for her?" Time asked simply, turning back to the violent siblings still locked in mortal combat. "Who will help?"

"Do I have to?" Kagome whimpered, looking at the blood thirsty royal demons.

"Not by yourself of course. I have brought a sword." Time grinned mischievously. "I knew having Kali as a weapon would be to cumbersome, I knew the curse just as well as Kali herself. I was with Saroyo when the first seal was done. I was in the shadows throughout Kali's concealment, I watched you grow and fall down a well, Kagome. Really, you are such a clumsy child." Time said, watching as Kali was thrown to the ground. With a roar, the princess was back on her feet and on the attack. "Well, anyway this is a sword I thought you would enjoy for this battle." Time continued, producing a silver sword from a fold in her robe. On the sheath stood a large brightly burning sun symbol, glowing proudly and unusually on the simple silver sheath. Unsheathing it produced a yellow and white blade, another sun symbol glowing proudly on the handle.

"What is this one's name?" Kagome asked reverently, feeling light and warmth flood her as she took the blade from Time.

"Oh, she has no name. Never has." Time replied, a smile faintly seen on her face. "Now, go be a dear and stop that witch of a demon. She is totally ruining the Time-Space continuum!" And like that Time was gone, leaving an unprepared girl holding a nameless sword.

"I can do this." I breathed. Des threw Kali to the ground again, and this time I went running sword slashing at the demon.

"What do _you_ want?" Kali hissed, claws swiping at me as she tried to get up.

"Move Kagome!" Des shouted, droppng from the sky unto his sister. The siblings quickly went back to tearing each other's throats, leaving me feelng helpless on the sidelines.

"What do I do?" Kagome whispered panicking. _There's nothing __**you**__ can do. _A voice whispered. "Who's there?" Kagome asked in a whisper. _Me_. _I can help you. Trust me. The sword. Trust the sword. Trust me. You cannot beat Kali on your own power, you are smaller than her. She is older than anything and stronger than almost everyone. You see her brother is barely her match. Her equal. _"Then how do I defeat her?" Kagome asked panicking. _There is nothing __**you**__ can do. But I can. Raise me, raise up the sword. Where there is darkness, there must be light. _Obeying the voice, which she was pretty sure was the sword, she raised up her nameless weapon. Like with Kali, her sword pulsed and began to glow. _There must be light_. Her sword whispered again. The sun on her sword, if it was my sword, glowed brighter and brighter, making me close my eyes and wince in pain. Suddenly two voices let out a scream. I wasn't the only one affected by the sword's light. _In pure hands, I give off purity. Demons, however good they may be, are born of impurity. I burn them, and turn them to dust. From dust we were made, and dust we shall return at the end of our days. Warn your friend, he is beginning to feel my effects. _

"Des!" I screamed. "Get out of here! Get out of here NOW!" I wasn't sure if he heard me, but the sword pulsed brighter and brighter, and it's pure light made a demon scream. It was almost over, I could feel it. Just as suddenly as the sword began to glow, its light retracted, slowly, and with as much unbearable pain as when it started. I could finally crack my eyes open and I could see I was alone. At least, I hoped I wasn't alone. I was still hoping Des got out safe. The sword's light went back to its slight glow, the small light it had gave off at the beginning. The warm feeling flowed through me again, and I knew the nameless sword had done its job. Ahead of me sat a pile of ashes, black dark ashes. _It is done. _ The sword whispered, rising out of my hands and floating into its sheath. _It is done. Goodbye. _The strange little sword winked out of existence, leaving me alone with the dust.

"How did you?" Des's voice asked, and I turned to find him at my back.

"You're OK!" I exclaimed.

"Of course, thanks to you." He smiled. A bright blue and purple portal opened itself beside the two and out stepped Time, Timara held loosely in one hand.

"Kagome?" Time asked plesently, gesturing to the portal. "It is time to go back."

"But-" I began, looking at Des. There was so much that could have been, but it was not to be apparently. With a look back at Des I headed toward Time quietly.

"It is time to return." She told me, and the portal enveloped around us. "We are returning to the beginning, whee we began this whole thing. Everything will be as it was, we might not cross paths again but I must tell you it has been enlightening. I wish you luck on your quest against Naraku, and I wish you good luck on your exams. Goodbye Kagome, it's been fun." The portal spit me out and I found myself sitting in front of a fire, the usual gang of friends beside me.

"Hello, earth to Kagome." Sango's voice called and I looked at her surprised. "Geez, it's like you were in another world." Her friend laughed.

"I was, but not anymore." I replied, smiling at my friends. The quest would continue, and she knew she would come out the victor. Because really, when didn't the heroes win?


End file.
